The Right Destiny For Everyone
by Mackkers17
Summary: Please read to find out what it is about. This is the first bookinstallment of the series. The series is The Fames and Misfortunes of Fate and Destiny Trilogy.
1. The Truth Hurts

**The Right Destiny for Everyone**

hey everyone. here is another story for you to enjoy.i don't own any of these charcters. i had to have the characters act this way for the story, so don't hurt me, please. ok, i'll stop talking, so you can read.

Selene

* * *

**Chapter One-The Truth Hurts**

_Sere POV_

I was proud of myself for once because I was going to be at the meeting early. Only I heard most of the voices of my friends, excluding Ruka, Mina, and Artemis. I wonder what they're talking about, so I started to get closer to Rei's room. "Where is that lazy, good-for-nothing princess of ours?" Rei stated. I winced while thinking to myself, 'Rei, is that how you really feel?' I then decided to enter the room silently with no emotions on my face at all. "Hi, Sere. What's wrong?" I stood tall and regal, boy did that scare most of them. I glared at everyone, but Ruka, Mina, and Artemis. "Do you really think I will answer you, Hino-san? You don't deserve to even be near me." Then, Darien, being his idiotic self, got up and slapped me hard across the face. He didn't get a chance to hurt me again because Ruka punched him in the gut.**(AN:I don't like Darien at all as you will find out.)**Mina, Artemis-in his cat form-and her came towards me quickly. Haruka scooped me up from my place on the floor. She turned and glared at the others and then she said, "If any of you ever come near her I will hunt you down and run over you with my motorcycle."

She then walked out of the shrine and down all the steps to where her convertible was. "Koneko, are you okay? Let me rephrase that. Will you be okay?" I couldn't answer because I was sobbing so hard against her. She then laid me on the backseat with my head on Mina's lap. "Mina, how did you get here so fast?" She pointed to her wand and said, "Somehow I can fly." Haruka then took Mina and me by my house, where she lifted me up again. I was thankful that Mom and Dad had gone out to eat tonight. Sammy was at a friend's house to spend the night, also.

All of the sudden we felt an enemy attack. "Hime, stay here with Mina." "Haruka, let me fight. We can get there faster. The monster is two blocks away." I then transformed into Sailor Moon, while they transformed into their Eternal forms. We then went where the most disgusting monster was. They attacked and I destroyed it. Right before we left, the traitors got there with clueless expressions on their faces. The only one to step closer to us was Neptune. "Hime, please forgive me. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean anything I said." We just left because how could we trust her again.

Once we got back to my house, my parents called saying they were going out of town for the night. "Guys, I need to go for a walk." I left the house and went to the park, where I saw Darien on our bench. "Serena, we are over. I saw how you were acting, like a baby." I then walked back home to where Haruka and Mina were waiting. They saw my tears and knew what was wrong instantly.

"Serena, we decided to come home early. Honey, what's wrong?" I looked at my parents and said, "Can I go visit Grandpa for awhile? Can my friends, Mina and Haruka, come with me?" They said yes to both questions. Mina and Haruka went to their respective homes to get their things. While they were gone, I sat down and wrote two letters–one to the rest of the scouts and one to Darien. It took me about ten minutes to write both letters. They then got back to the house, so we could plan what we should do. "I want to go to Hogwarts now. Mina and I need to get our hair cut, though." "Koneko, don't." "Ruka, it's time for a change. We won't do it until we are away from here." "Artemis, can you turn into a human form when we leave?" "Yes, Mina-hime." Mina, Haruka, and I looked at him in surprise. My mom and dad came into the room with sadness and curiosity in their eyes. "I'll tell you later. I promise." We then waited until it was dark to leave.

Mom and dad took us to Tokyo International Airport, where we would be leaving from to get to England. "Bye Mom, Dad. I'll miss you. Can you please give these to the other girls and Darien?" Mom took the letters from me, while Dad gave me some money for our trip to England.

We then walked into the restrooms where Haruka cut Mina's hair to about three inches below her shoulders. She then cut mine to three inches above my waist. When we walked out of the restroom a young man with white hair came over to us. "Artemis, is that you?" "Yes, Serenity-hime. It's me." We then started walking towards the gate for London, England. I then noticed something different.

* * *

cliffie...hey, what's different? well read on to find out. 


	2. The Truth Hurts Part 2

The Right Destiny for Everyone

* * *

**hey, everyone. sorry for the delay. i'm not the best typer and i take forever to type. thanks to Ruka-chan, princess-serena-of-the-mo** **TsukinoGoddess, and the rest of my friends that have read this story.**

Review Answers:

TsukinoGoddess:Don't worry.Sere will be getting a cute boyfriend, but I'm not saying who. Thank you for reading this fic.

serena-of-the-mo:sorry about the cliffie, but this next part is very much a surprise and I couldn't help myself. Thanks for reading.  
**Now on with the rest of the chappie.**

Selene

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One- The Truth Hurts(cont)**

_Sere POV_

_Last time_

_I then noticed something different._

"Ruka, you seem younger." She grinned at me saying, "This is my true age. I am really seventeen. Mother, Queen Serenity, thought it best to hide my age. Koneko, I am your sister. Mina is also our sister. We are triplets." I kind of turned away from her not believing that she was my sister. When she said that ridiculous thing, I noticed we were at the gate. "Here we go, guys." We got on the plane and found our seats. Let's just say that was a task for us because there were so many seats on this plane_.(AN: Big plane. Very big plane.)_It has three columns with four seats in each row. We were in one of the columns with a window seat, where Artemis sat. Then, I sat down next to him, with Mina and Haruka in that order.

* * *

**I know it's short, but that's the rest of the first chappie. Oh and before I forget...Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, and Yu-Gi-Oh! do not belong to me. The characters that do however are:Lawerence, Goddess Selene, Goddess Aphrodite, Goddess Eictos, and Guardian Goddess Deathscythe. Some characters to look for in the future are:Melissa, Megan, Elisabeth, Celene, Alexis, Mikayla, Harmony, Alexander, and Amora.** **Ok, I better stop now. Please, R/R.**

**Selene**


	3. The Great Departure

The Right Destiny for Everyone

**hey guys. here's chapter two. hope you like this chappie. sorry for taking forever for getting it up, but i have a lot to type. well, on with the story.**

**Selene

* * *

**

**Chapter Two-The Great Departure**

Sere POV

We were on the plane for a while. I went to sleep about an hour into the flight on Artemis' shoulder. When I woke up, I noticed that Artemis had his arm around me. "Artemis, what are you doing?" He didn't answer me, just held me closer. "Artemis, answer me." "No, even though we are going to be there in about fifteen minutes." Once we landed, we got a taxi to take us to the Leaky Cauldron. "We're here. Now let's get rooms. Artemis, you get your own room. You two can share a room. Then, I will have my own room." We then turned in for the night because we had a long day ahead of us. "Serenity-hime, wake up. We have a big day ahead of us." I just turned over to go back to sleep when I heard a voice I hadn't heard in a while. "Let me try. Serenity Selene Moon, wake up." "I'm up…I'm up…Grandfather!" I all but jumped out of the bed. I gave him a big hug because I hadn't seen him since I was thirteen. "Grandfather, I missed you." "I missed you, too, sweetheart." He then led me down the stairs so I could eat breakfast. It took me about ten minutes to eat my breakfast of French toast, eggs, biscuits, and chocolate milk. "Harry, how are you? Ron, how about you?" "Hermione, we're good. Professor, hi. Why are you here?" "I'm here with my granddaughters. They will be joining you three for the sixth year." "But, Professor, they haven't been to Hogwarts." "They can do magic, though. They lived in another lifetime where they learned." The four of us just sat watching this exchange. I kept thinking Artemis had been watching me, but when I glanced at him, he looked away quickly.

–Artemis POV–

I saw Sere glance at me with a questioning look. "What do we do now?" "We go shopping." Now that I think about it, they really do look like sisters. I looked at the two girls and saw that they had similar expressions on their face. "Come on, Artemis. We need to get everything for Hogwarts." We then walked out the back door of The Leaky Cauldron and went up to a brick wall. Dumbledore then pulled out his wand and tapped the wall many times until it started to open up. I then said, "What the h?" "Artemis, watch your language. I've never heard you swear at all." "Princess, I've sworn a lot." Her eyes got big when I said that. "Come on, Serenity. Let's go." We then went to the robe shop and got our robes. Black robes. Yuck! Once we got the robes, we went to the wand shop. "I knew I'd be seeing you soon. Hello, Serenity. Come, I have just the wand for you." He brought out a sleek box, where I'm guessing the wand was. He then held out a silver wand with the planets symbols, in their respective colors, all over it. Sere then waved then wand and silver rose petals shot out of the tip. I noticed that there was one silver rose blossom, which was complete. I picked it up and walked over to Serenity. I then put it in her hair. Then, each of us got our wands. Mina's was gold with navy moons. Haruka's was navy with gold moons on it. Mine was white with silver moons. Next, we went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Serena walked in there in a daze. Okay, I did, too. "The Firebolt. Wow!" Serena looked at her Grandfather and I guess she saw something good because she grabbed the broom with care. Once the broom was paid for, we went back to The Leaky Cauldron. We finally went to bed.

Sere POV

This morning I was the first to get up. I don't know why I got up so early, but I did. I then noticed yelling downstairs, so I got up and walked downstairs. As I was walking downstairs, I pulled my silver robe on. "Why do I have to show the new students around when they should have come here when they were younger?" "Draco, don't you know that I'm one of them?" I think that shocked him because he was just staring at me. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Hey, can I have some breakfast?" About five minutes later, Mina came to the table carrying our breakfast. "Hey, Mina. Can I talk to you?" "Sure. What's up?" "Well, I think I have feelings for someone."

♥Mina POV♥

"So you feel like you have feelings for someone? Who?" "Artemis, but don't tell anyone yet. I need to see if he has feelings for me." "What if I told you he does?" "I don't know. I'd rather hear it from him." What Serena didn't know was that Artemis had heard the whole conversation, and I could tell that he was happy. "Hey, Mina, we need to go wake the others up." "Actually, Serenity, you just need to wake Haruka up." "Serena, let's go wake her up." We walked up to Haruka's room, where she was sleeping. We then used our wands to conjure water up and for it to soak her.

•Haruka POV•

"Koneko, why did you do that?" Well, I think I know why, but who cares. "It's time to go to King's Cross Station. Plus, I needed to pay you back for dumping water on me to wake me up." They then left so that I could get ready. Once I was changed and packed, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Sere POV

Once Haruka finished, we went to King's Cross Station. When we got there, Mina, Artemis, and Haruka were confused when they saw their tickets. "Platform 9 and ¾'s? There must be a mistake." I kind of giggled and said, "Watch." I then went towards the wall between Platform's 9 and 10. I think it shocked them when I disappeared because it took them about…oh…five minutes. "Serenity Selene Moon, don't you dare scare me like that." "Sorry, Artemis. If I told you, would you have believed me?" He shook his head and I noticed for the first time how his hair fell into his light blue eyes. "Welcome to the Hogwarts Express." "Come. You guys will either find a compartment or sit up front with me." "Could we sit up front with you and then move about?" "Of course." We sat up in the front for about five minutes. We then walked around to find Draco and the others. "Hi, Draco." "Draco, who's that girl?" "This lovely young lady is Serena Moon." Haruka and Mina moved closer to Artemis incase he tried to attack Draco. I move closer to my group and found myself in Artemis' arms. I then decided to read Draco's mind. I saw some shocking thoughts and felt myself blackout.

–Artemis POV –

I'm glad I had my arms around her to know when she collapsed. We still don't know what made her collapse like that. After she blacked out, we moved to find the compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and another girl named Ginny. "Artemis, what happened to her?" Hermione then told me to lay her on one of the seats. I put her head on my lap once I sat down. I tried to read her mind, but something wasn't letting me in.

♦Draco POV♦

I was trying to find where they took Sere because I wanted to see if she was okay. A light bulb then went on in my head. 'Of course! She would be in Potter's compartment. I need to get her out of there.' I then started to run to his compartment.

* * *

**hey, well how did you like it? plz R/R.**

**Selene**


	4. An Unexpected Visit

The Right Destiny for Everyone

**Gomen nasai! I just never found the strength to type this up...I do have through part of the next book written, but just not the motivation to type it. Please forgive me for taking a while for this.**

**Selene**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three- An Unexpected Visit** _Sere POV _**Dream Sequence**

"Serenity. Serenity, my daughter, you need to wake up. You are worrying the ones that love you. Haruka, Minako, Father, your friends at Hogwarts, and Artemis."

We were sitting in my room that I had on the Moon Kingdom.

"Mother, does Artemis love me in that way?"

"My daughter, ask Artemis. He will tell you what you want to know. What else is on your mind?"

"Mother, Draco Malfoy has a major crush on me. I don't know what to do about that."

"My daughter, listen to your heart. Now, I need to go. I love you, my daughter. Listen to what Haruka and Mina said to you because they are your sisters. Please, tell them I love them. Good bye, sweetheart."

"Good bye, Mother. I love you, too."

I then started to open my eyes.

_

* * *

Artemis POV_

While I was trying to read her mind, I noticed a bright, white light. Then, once the light disappeared, Sere started to wake up.

"Ser, are you okay? What happened?"

"Artemis, where is everyone?"

"They are resting."

"Artemis, rest. I'll be fine."

I shook my head while saying, "Tell me what happened. Why did you collapse? What was that white light?"

"I collapsed because of what Draco was thinking about. He was thinking about me being more that a friend to him. The white light was Mother. Will you help me out of bed, please?"

I said, "Yes, but on one condition."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You will let me carry you or you can't get up."

* * *

_Author POV_

Serena agreed that Artemis could carry her, if he let her get out of the bed.

Serena then said, "I can't believe I was out through the remainder of the train ride."

"Come on. Here are your clothes to wear. Oh, by the way, we are not staying here. It's too dangerous."

"What? Fine. You guys will make me leave no matter what."

They then left Hogwarts for California.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, the girls and Darien were trying to find Mina, Haruka, and Artemis. Yes, they don't care about Serena anymore, except Michelle and Hotaru.

"Guys, why don't you care about Sere anymore?"

"She acted like a baby. She was clumsy. She was always late and got bad grades. Ate too much and got detentions. She never fought."

"I don't know what to say about them except the last one. She never was taught how to fight. I'm going to go find her. Anyone with me?"

"No, you can go yourself. Don't come crawling back to us is she doesn't accept you."

Hotaru stood up and walked towards the door with Michelle right behind her. They never looked back at their so-called friends.

'At least I have money from being a pro violinist.'

* * *

_Haruka POV_

'I wonder what Mina, Serena, and Artemis will say when they find out that I have my own cooperation. Sere could be a fashion designer because I've seen some of her designs. Mina could model the clothes. My cooperation would then benefit from the designs.'

We had about a half hour to go when those thoughts went through my head.

"Mina, I need to talk to the three of you when we get to La Jolla, San Diego. It is very important."

"Okay."

We had then gone back to our own worlds when I realized we had five minutes until we landed.

"Koneko, come on, wake up. We're here."

Serena woke up, and asked, "Ruka, when we get to where ever we are going, can I go back to sleep?"

"Neko, I need to tell you three some things, so sleep will have to wait."

"Fine…Make sure you hurry up with whatever it is."

The plane then landed somewhat hard. The pilot finally gave us the okay to get off. It took us about fifteen minutes just to get off the plane. Since there was a crowd, we tried to find a way to get to the area where the limo driver was waiting. It took us another five minutes to get our luggage. Once we got our luggage, we went to the waiting area, where we saw my driver with a sign that had our names. I chuckled at the looks of my three companions.

"I would like you to meet my driver, Lawrence. Come, we need to get to the limo."

"Limo? Where?"

* * *

_Sere POV_

Haruka then chuckled and said, "You'll see where the limo is once we get outside."

We then walked out to the black limo and got in the back.

"We will now be heading towards a building where we can talk privately."

It took us about ten minutes to get to the building.

* * *

_Haruka POV_

Once we got to Tenoh Technologies, we went to the glass elevator and went up to the tenth floor.

"Come into the lounge. We can talk there."

We went to the lounge and sat down. I was by Mina, who was by Artemis, and Koneko sat next to him.

"Lawrence, please go get the things on my desk."

We started to talk about what would happen now, when Lawrence got back to the lounge, gave me the books, then left.

"This first book has the copies of our birth certificates. There is one for Mina, one for Koneko, and one for me. Here. Look at them."

"Ruka…I believe you now. Mother told me when I was out."

I then said, "There is more that I need to tell you. The building we are in is Tenoh Technologies. I am the CEO. As for the jobs for you…Sere, you can become a fashion designer. Mina, you can help with the designing and the modeling. Artemis, I don't know what you can do yet…wait! You can become a supervisor for T2. On to other matters; this cooperation takes up a third of Mexico and all of the Bahamas…Yes, it has Cancun in it."

Then the two other girls were like, "Cancun? Really? Yeah!"

"Okay, calm down…We will go there soon."

"Mina, let's go…..I want to start designing some clothes…..I've already got some ideas."

"Miss Tenoh, you have a visitor."

"Yes, who is it?"

"It is Seto Kaiba. He's here on business."

"Seto Kaiba? As in the duelist?"

"Yes, Sere…Send him back, please."

* * *

_Sere POV_

'Oh my goodness…Seto Kaiba…I've always wanted to meet one of the famous duelists.'

"Miss Tenoh, such a pleasure to see you again."

"The same to you, Mr. Kaiba. These are my sisters, Mina and Serena. This is our friend, Artemis."

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba…How is everyone in Domino City?"

"Hello, Serena…Everyone is doing well."

'Where's Kaiba's cold attitude? This isn't like him.'

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get to work."

As I walked out of the room, Mina was right beside me. We went to the elevator and went up to the next floor. When we stepped out of the elevator and into the next room, I freaked.

"Oh my freaking gosh! This is way better than I was thinking it could be."

"I take it that you like it."

"Thank you so much, Ruka. This is so awesome."

"Sere, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Artemis…Follow me."

* * *

**okay...you know the drill...read and review(whether it be flames, compliments, or just comments)...I'll take it all.**

**Selene**


End file.
